fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Seal
Seal (his real name is Zuko Bei Fong) is the son of Misk Thompson '''and '''Wayne Bei Fong. He is a pimary and main character of the Wavnd series as well as playing a majior role alongside Kaize in Wavnd: Bear Tales. Dispite his age, he is already a Wyvern Majester, which means that he has mastered Pegion Mode. Seal is also very profecent with Ice Release techniques. Seal, for an unknown reason, is called Strawberry (Morrie), though this moniker that appeals to the moast is 'Strawberry of the Ice '(Hyoro no Morrie), refering to his nickname and mastery over his Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. He remains something of a lazy, easygoing kid at heart, despite the fact that his friend is walking in the darkness. Background Even Before he became a Wyvern Rookie, Seal was already in a group called W.O.O.F (Wolfs of Orgin Flordast) as a way to prevent his planet from going to war. As the son of the leader of his home planet and W.O.O.F, Seal had everything going for him. That was until he spoke against his father about attacking a defenseless Village. Angered that his son would do that, Seal's father challanged him to an Angi Kai. Seal tried to talk it out to his father, but with no results. Seal's father proved to be too much for him, and as a finial punishment for speaking aganist his father, permentaly burned a part of his face and exiled him. From there, Seal would get recruited into the Wyvern Order and from there would train and master the mysterious Star chakra. Seal has apparently set up a tea shop and had became close to many of the Wyvern Members. And dispite his exile and harsh family life, Seal stayed upbeat and became a war hero for unknown reasons. Personalitly Easygoing, friendly and dryly good-humored, Seal treats his self-imposed exile as though it were an extended vacation. However, beneath the easygoing exterior lies a wise man experienced in the ways of the world, a seasoned and wily strategist, and a powerful Ice user. Although he appears hedonistic, Seal's personal philosophies are ones of living life to the fullest, and following a path of your own choosing. He is a firm believer that everyone has the power to create one's own destiny. He appears laid back because he understands that there are things in life you can't control, but he also believes that you are fully responsible for the parts you can. From Kaize's point of view, Seal seems lazy, but from an objective point of view, it can be seen that he understood that Kaize was very misguided. Through out the series, particularly towards the end of season 2, Seal constantly asked Kaizeo what it was that he wanted in life, asking him if getting her revenge against Marcia was the destiny that she chose, or a path that others told him she needed to follow. Seal was a brother-figure to Kaize. Seal is particularly fond of tea,Most likely because of his love of tea, he has shown himself to be an amateur botanist with knowledge of a wide variety of plants and their effects on the human body, though misinterpretation of some plant characteristics lead him to poisoin himself. Ginseng, then Jasmine, are pronounced to be his favorite teas. Seal believes that a person becomes strong by having to struggle and fight for what they want. He also has expressed contrasting beliefs, in that he does not want to have good luck, because he feels he can control his own fate, but sometimes believes that he is marked unlucky and that the world is against him. Seal is clever, yet hot-headed, often letting his temper get the best of him. He rarely thinks his situations through, causing him to get in trouble numerous times, and doesen't often think thinga through. These traits are criticized by Kaize, and he appears to be trying to get more control of himself and think things through more towards the end of season three. Powers and Abilities Seal is a well-known Wyvern Majester on planets Sixconnix B and Baal. His style of Ice tends to be less aggressive than others, featuring more deception techniques and distractions than direct strikes. Seal is one of the two best Ice users on the planet Volcandor, the other being his unknown brother, Ice Godking Wereburer. In Ultamite Destiny, when asked to take down the Godking, he expresses doubt about his chances and refuses, but with his improved fitness, it's quite possible he could take down Wereburder Even though he has a goofy "fuddy duddy" personality, when it comes to combat, he is a force to be reckoned with. In addition to his Ice controll, Seal is a master of his dual Dao blades, a skill he picked up during his years at sea. He would use his Dao swords whenever he was in a public airplace; unable to use any techniques, or when he needed to fight but also needed to conceal his identy. He is able to defeat multiple foes using only his swords. He also dueled evenly with Jet and his dual dock swords. Seal defeated several Earthbender soldiers with his Dao swords and minimum effort, only resorting to Icebending when faced with a powerful Earthbender; even then he was able to hold off the Earthbender's attacks for several moments with only his blades. His skill was such that his father, opted not to face against him during an eclipse, while neither of them could Firebend. Seal is physically very strong, fast and agile. He is capable of great physical feats, such as running across walls, and climbing very quickly. He is apparently skilled in unarmed combat, able to break apart oncoming spears with his hands and legs, and disarm, subdue or defeat opponents. Seal has repidly shown to be skilled at infiltration, and can sneak into heavily-defended fortresses. He is also skilled at stealth, and can conceal himself effectively for long periods of time. Seal was also a skilled tracker, able to track the waterbender Armaldo all across Earth. List of Techniques Auspice Techniques *Ice Prision Technique *Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard *Ice Release: One Horned White Whale *Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm *Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Feirce Tiger *Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard *Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique *''Ice Spiked Body'' *''Ice Disk technique'' Star Chakra *Pigeon Mode *Taka Art: Ultamite Dragon Blizzard Plot History This is a list of the series that Seal is involved in; *Wavnd: Bear Tales Creation and Conception I really don't know what told me to make Seal in the first place. After inventing the Wyvern order and Pigeon Mode, I figued I needed a few other people to help take avantage of the famous Pigeon Mode instead of Kaize who is my main character. Seal's Strawberry name comes from well, Bleach but moast of his character comes from Avatar's Iroh as him being somewhat obesssed with tea. Heck, Seal even posses some traits from Aang as well. Unlike moast of the characters in Wavnd: Bear Tales, who are sopposed to be my opposites, Seal can be thought of as a reflective of me in a way. While not making him entirely based on me (I don't like to wach tv, and generaly I am quite outspokem but still...), Seal does resemble me moast out of all the other characters in Bear Tales, maybe even the entire Wavnd Series. Seal's clothing is based on a pen pal of mine. Kudos to the person who knows the people that wear the clothes! Quotes (To Kaize) " Why are big brothers born first? Because fate has decided that they would be the best person to protect thier family..to be the perfect role model. Sometimes I wonder if fate ever made a mistake, but fate never makes a mistake." "This scar resembles my tragic past in life. It's unremoveable and unavidable from my face. And just like this scar, I can't change the fact that I've ben banned from my homeworld and that I'm gonna have to fight my father. It's time to stop running." "I can never hate Kaize." Triva